Electronic communication can often be a trial and error endeavor. In the case of an emergency, such a trial and error endeavor can lead to grave consequences. Such trial and error communication can also have adverse affects on bandwidth usage, and general wastage of time spent on unnecessary communication, loss of productivity, and failure to ultimately communicate. When optimally used however, electronic communication can be a source of efficient and reliable exchange of ideas and information.
One reason for inefficient communication generally involves guesswork on a user's part on how to communicate with the intended recipient. For example, an individual may know a friend is generally available via phone during evening hours, but during the day, the same friend may only be available via text or e-mail. In the case of an emergency, a phone call to such a friend during the day would not be the optimal way to communicate. Alternatively, during local travel, the same friend may only be available via text or phone, but during international travel, the same friend may prefer to be available via e-mail due to the higher charges applicable to international phone and text communication.
As each wireless communication uses a certain amount of bandwidth, it becomes evident that millions of such wireless communications and inefficient wireless communications have a negative affect on bandwidth availability and usage.